Burning Gold
by H'te Rarpee
Summary: Yang meets a drunk Cinder while at a club. Lewdity ensues. CinderxYang, tame smut, rated M for a reason.


**This was written on request on deviantart, and I finally decided to post it.**

* * *

The music in the club was deafening, but Yang didn't care. She had spent many a day in these clubs, both in and out of missions, so the noise was no problem for her. The problem was that she had yet to find the contact that had the information she needed.

"Hey there sugar," came a slurred, obviously drunk voice behind her. Under normal circumstances she would ignore the voice, or, if the "flirting" got to a certain degree, she would retaliate.

However, these circumstances were definitely not normal, for one reason.

The voice was female.

Not that Yang had an issue with that; she saw no problems in a lady having a girlfriend, or a guy with a boyfriend. Yang herself was bisexual, but she was not in the mood for dealing with some drunken woman who decided she liked Yang a little more than she was comfortable with.

She turned, only to stop and stare as she realized three things.

One: the lady was _gorgeous_. Black hair cascaded down her back, contrasting well with the pale skin of her uncovered shoulders. Her Red and orange dress hugged her body well, and it took quite some effort for Yang to pull her eyes away from the nearly uncovered thigh of this beauty before her.

Two: she was staring at Yang hungrily, making no attempt to disguise the lust on her face as her eyes scanned across Yang's body.

And, most importantly, three: This, dark haired, drunk woman, which she realized after a moment was her contact, was not just drunk. She was _smashed_.

Before Yang knew it the woman had pressed up against her, holding the ever so tempting drink just under Yang's nose. She giggled at Yang's flushed face, and Yang rapidly realized that the likelihood of her getting information of any sorts out of this woman tonight was next to nothing.

The lady guided over to the bar and had already ordered a drink before Yang could give any sort of protest.

"Wh-"

The lady placed a single finger over Yang's mouth before she could even finish her sentence.

"Oh c'mon sugar, no need to be so tense and serious. I can tell you're a party girl, cut loose and have some fun!" The lady said, emphasizing the "fun" with a wink that sent blood rushing too Yang's face and…other regions.

Whatever last remaining resistance Yang possessed was swept away. She had been having a rough, long day, and it had been_so_ long since she was able to drink any sort of alcohol. She lifted the glass to her lips, draining the liquid and relishing in the burning sensation that traveled down her chest. She had barely set the glass down before it was swept up and refilled by the bartender. Yang didn't ask questions, she knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The next hour or so became a blur of lights, colors and sounds. She remembered having many more drinks at the urge of the woman beside her, whose name she had yet to learn. She remembered dancing, pressed against many bodies as the scent of sweat lingered in the air. She vaguely remembered being pulled aside by the same dark haired woman. And then clarity returned as she found herself pressed against a wall with the woman ravaging her mouth with her tongue.

But she felt no anger. No rage at being taken advantage of. Maybe it was just the alcohol burning through her system, but at the moment she did not care. Nothing mattered except herself and the woman before her. She reached over and pulled the dress back, not feeling any surprise when she discovered the distinct lack of a bra on the woman. Not that she minded, after all it made her job easier.

The woman groaned, a low, arousing sound as Yang's lips began to travel across her breasts, her teeth occasionally nipping at the sensitive flesh. The woman's hands slipped into Yang's shorts, pressing against the tender flesh and causing Yang to pause in her administrations and give a low moan before returning to the task at hand.

The woman pulled away, ignoring Yang's angry groan at the action, just long enough to gesture to a flight of stairs nestled into the back of the club. She led Yang up them by hand, revealing them to lead into a hallway full of doors. Pulling Yang into a random one, an immaculate room was revealed, dominated by a massive bed in the center. Before Yang could return to her previous actions, the Woman took charge. Pressing Yang against the bed, she slipped Yang's top off, revealing the fact that Yang did not wear a bra as well.

The woman took a single moment to admire the view before she continued her path downward, removing Yang's clothes smoothly, like a professional. Once Yang was clear of all unwanted clothing, the woman buried her face in between Yang's legs, causing her to gasp in surprise at the forwardness of the woman.

All thoughts were wiped away from Yang's mind, however, when the woman gave a long, slow lick. She grasped at the woman's hair with a gasp, pressing her head farther in and wrapping her legs around the woman's head. Yang entwined her fingers in the locks of the woman's hair as she went to work, drowning out all other sensations except for mind-numbing pleasure.

* * *

Yang woke up the next morning with a killer hangover, only to start as she realized that the bed was empty. She gave a sigh of disappointment; she had quite enjoyed the woman's…"Company." However, she was not surprised by her absence. She was surprised, however, when she heard and felt paper crinkle under her hand. There were no words on the paper, just a series of numbers that Yang realized, with a smile, was a cell phone number.

A cell phone number which she would _definitely_ be using soon.

Then, Yang swore as she realized that she had not managed to get the information she had needed. How was she going to explain that to the others?

Ah well, she would cross that hurdle when she got there.


End file.
